Worlds clash
by lila-alysida
Summary: Gakuen alice is in danger, now it's up to Natsume, Mikan and their friends with a little help by Yu Yu Hakusho and Hunter x Hunter.  Disclaimer: I do not own any of this three anime  YYH, HxH and GA
1. Chapter 1

Worlds Clash

Chapter 1

*Natsume's pov*

'She finally come' I though.

"What took you so long baka?" I ask sounding annoyed.

"For your information, I'm a teenager now Natsume, which means I choose my clothing carefully and I'm NOT a baka."

"Hn."

"Now, now, don't start fighting," the gay teacher said. "Let's get to why we called you here."

"Ok," Mikan answer.

"As you can see, the middle school principle has change to Shiki- sama. The elementary school principle is planning to overcome the middle school," he started.

"So?" I ask.

"We need all of your help to beat him," he continues.

"So you're asking us to help you to beat him up?" I ask again irritated.

"We are not that strong without all of you guys in our side," Narumi stated. 'I know he's stupid, but now THAT stupid'

"Really?" Mikan ask sounding amaze.

"Yes, Mikan, all of you," he answer.

"If so I would be joining you without a doubt," Mikan said. 'Great a couple of stupid people'

"Natsume, can we please, please, please help them?" Mikan beg.

"Hn, but only if we have other people to help us," I said.

"Sure, I'll find some," Narumi said and we went to tell this to Ruka, Hotaru and the rest about this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Hiei's pov*

Today is another morning, the sme morning as always, tree, waiting, and don't forget fighting.

I'm waiting outside Kurama' s house. It's been 2 hours, I can't wait any more so I went through the window.

"Fox! Where are you?" I shouted, but didn't hear an answer from anyone. I search the room but I couldn't find them. "Kurama!" Without getting any answer I walk outside to the front door. While I knock the door, Mrs. Shiori open the door.

"Hiei, are you looking for Kurama?" she ask.

"Yes," I answer

"He's in the kitchen helping me clean up, come inside," she welcome me in.

"Thank you Mrs. Shiori," I saw as I walk in.

"Hiei?" I hear my name as I get closer to the kitchen.

"Yes," and as I step into the kitchen I saw him wiping the table. "Hurry up, the baby told us to go to Yusuke' s house. We'll meet Yusuke and Kuwabara there.

"Koenma?" he question, "Why did he told us that?"

"He's going to introduce some people," I answer. With that said, he hurry up finish his job, tell his mother and leave.

*Killua's pov*

"Killua," I hear my name being called. "Killua… Killua… KILLUA!" I jump.

"What?" I Shout.

"I'm sorry to wake you u, but Kurapica called us to go to his office," Gon said looking sorry.

"Ohh, why?" I ask pretending to forgot about Gon shouting to me earlier.

"I don't know she told us to go as fast as we could so I guess it's important, that's why I woke you up," he answer.

"Do we have to go there? I'm still sleepy. Could I sleep a few more min..utes.." I said as I fall to my bed.

"NO! We need to go now, Kurapica said so," Gon demanded. "Even Leorio is there already."

"Ok, ok, I'll lean up and we'll get going," I said with a sleepy voice as I walk to the bathroom and we went to kurapica's office.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or HxH OR GA (sorry before I forgot to put the disclamer)

"Hiei, Kurama, you guys finally came," Yusuke greeted Hiei and Kurama as they both went in.

"Hi Yusuke," Kurama greeted back.

"Hn." was all that Hiei said.

"Kuwabara is inside, we need to wait for Botan to pick us up," Yusuke said welcoming Hiei and Kurama in.

"Kurapica, Leorio," Gon called their name happily.

"Hey," Killua said.

"Hi Gon, Killua," Kurapica and leorio said.

"We are going to the hunter society, they want to talk about something," Kurapica continue."some people are going to pick us up, just wait for a while."

"Look!" Gona said , "It's the plane we use in the hunter exam.

"So I guess we're going pt the hunter society woth that," Leorio said.

Lyeh" Killua said.

"Kurapica, Leorio, Gon and Killua, please come

"Guys! We're going to help the middle school principle the middle school principle to beat the elementary school principle," Mikan said happily.

"Why?" Hotaru ask.

"well, it's because the elementary school principle is trying to overcome the middle school principle,' Mikan answer.

"Ok… but we need some other people to help us," Hotaru state.

"Yeah, Natsume has ask for that and Narumi-sensei said he'll goingto find some and tell us when he does," reply Mikan.

"Then I'm ok with it," Hotaru said.

"How about you Ruka?" Mikan ask.

"I'm ok with it too," answer Ruka."


	4. Chapter 4

(Koenma's office)

"Gon and Killua aren't old enough to go to middle school so they would go to the junior school. You probably need some preparation to make, so tell me when you're ready to go," Keonma said. "You guys may go."

"We will need to study on some things to prepare ourselves," Kurapica said, "at least until the level in that school."

"We could go to my house," Kurama suggest, "I have plenty of school books we could use."

It took about 20 minutes by walking until they reached Kurama's house. When they we're outside the house, Kurama open the door and let the other in first before him.

"Mother, I'm home," Kurama said half-shouting.

"Oh, Shuichi," Shiori said as she walk out from the kitchen to welcome his son, "Who's you friend, Shuichi?"

"This is my friends from school, as mother knows this is Hiei," Kurama started introducing, "next to him is Yusuke, Kuwabara, Killua, Kurapica, Gon and Leorio."  
"Hi, I'm Shiori," Shiori said, "What brings all of you here?"

"We're going to work on a project mother," Kurama answer quickly before anyone could say anything.

"Ok, please come in," Shiori welcomed all of them.

"We're going to my room mother," Kurama said.

"Sure, I'll bring some snacks up later," Shiori said as Kurama and the others head to his room

"Thank you mother," Kurama said.

(Alice Academy)

"Narumi- sensei, Natsume ask when the people who are going to help us going to come," Mikan told Narumi when they have a middle school meeting.

"My friend is trying to prepare the helper. They should come here as fast as they could," Narumi answer, "just wait a few more days."

"What should we do if they didn't come in that few days?" Mikan ask again.

"I'll contact them and ask them when they would come," answer Narumi again which ends that conversation.

(Kurama's house)

"You sure got a lot of books here," Leorio stated amaze.

"I've never seen so much book lined up," Kuwabara said as he stare at Kurama's shelves filled with many different kinds of books

"I've had all the books line up according to grade level," Kurama said, "the higher it is the harder it gets. For Gon and Killua, you guys should get the lower ones. The rest should get the higher ones. Learn until the average level there or more."

"Ok," all of them answer and start taking books in what they think is their level for now.

Kurama and Kurapica is above the level in the academy. They don't need to study, so they just did some research about Alice Academy. Hiei and Killua are in the average level, Hiei the level of a middle school and Killua the level of an elementary student. Kuwabara and Leorio are slightly below the average, so they need to do some more studying. Yusuke and Gon are quite far since Yusuke always skip school and Gon never went to school and don't have a lot of books back home.

In two days, Hiei and Killua are helping Kurama and Kurapica find some information. Kuwabara and Leorio is in the average level so they study a little bit more. While Yusuke and Gon are still studying hard to reach the average level. After 2 days past, Yusuke and Gon still need time to catch up. It might take quite a long time, so they went to Koenma and reported that Kurapica and Leorio could go first now and if in another few days he couldn't catch up, Killua would go with Kuwabara in place of Yusuke.


	5. Chapter 5

"Narumi, this is Koenma," Koenma said to the phone, "They are ready to go to the academy now. I'll send 2 of them one by one. The first two is Kurapica and Leorio. They don't have an alice, but they have a power like a rare alice.

"Sure, I could say they have a rare alice and put them into special ability class," Narumi reply. "I'll tell the principle that there would be two new student coming tommorow."

"Ok, I'll send them there by tomorrow," Koenma said as he turn of the phone and pick it up again to make another phone call.

"Hello, I'll send both of you today at night," Koenma started saying, "when you get there, say to the person in the gate that you're going to meet Narumi- sensei. If they don't believe you call me."

"Sure," Kurapica reply as he turn of the phone as he was about to tell Leorio.

(Alice Academy)

"I've ask my friends to send eight from one or their best fighter to come here and help you," Narumi explain to Natsume, Mikan and the other. "Two of them are going to come tomorrow morning. They will be students here, but since they don't have alice, I would say that their alice can't be controlled if they use them and that we're here to help them control it until we know could see which of their power could be alice."

"Ok," Mikan said.

"I would like you guys to help them get through this school until we figure out that something that could help us." Narumi continued.

"Sure, leave it to us," Mikan reply. With that, they all leave to their own room until morning come.

(Kurapica pov)

My phone ring, as I took and answer it, there is a voice of a baby. From hearing the first word, I know who that is, Koenma, the boss of the spirit world.

"Kurapica, are you and Leorio ready to go" he said, "I've send a car to your office, it should be there by now. They went to pick up Leorio first so he's inside the car already."

When he said his final word, I saw a black car in front of the gate.

"Yeah," I answer, " It's here, and it just came."

"Ok," he replied, "and say that your alice is one of the rare alice, the chain alice."

"Ok thanks," Kurapica replied as he turn of his phone and head to the car.

"Hey," greeted Leorio as Kurapica get into the car.

"Hey," Kurapica greeted back.

"Have they told you your alice yet?" Leorio ask.

"Yeah, chain alice," Kurapica answer, "You?"

"It's the strength alice," Leorio answer.

Kurapica nodded, "at least it's usual."

"I don't want it because it's usual," Leorio answered. "There are not much people who could control chain."

Hearing that, Kurapica looked at Leorio.

"No, I'm okay, strength alice is good enough for me," Leorio said.

Kurapica decided to see what will happen later and change the subject, "we're almost there now. Let's prepare ourselves."

Please read and review


	6. Chapter 6

When Kurapica and Leorio got out of the car, they went to the gate.

"Excuse me, is there a teacher here called Narumi?" Kurapica asked the guard as he reached the gate.

"Yes," the guy answered, "What do you ask for him?"

"There's something we need to talk to him about," Kurapica answered.

"Who are you to him?" The guy asked again.

"We're his old friends," Kurapica answer.

"I'm sorry, but no one other than the person involved in the academy have permission to come inside," the guy said as he turn around.

Seeing that he wouldn't change his mind, Kurapica and Leorio walked back to the car and Kurapica take his phone.

"Hello?" Koenma started.

"Hi," Kurapica replied, "This is Kurapica, they wouldn't let us see Narumi."

"I'll call Narumi, just wait for a while," Koenma said as he and Kurapica turn of the phone.

A few minutes later, Narumi came outside from the academy. He talked to the guy in the gate and the guy was pointing to the car. Narumi call for Kurapica and Leorio form the gate and they both headed for the gate.

"You must be Kurapica and Leorio, my name is Narumi," Narumi introduced himself. "Koenma told me about you guys. So which one of you have the chain alice?"

"It would be me," Kurapica said as he raised one of his hands a little.

"The other then must be the one have the strength alice," Narumi said. Hearing both of them has alice, the gate guy open the gate to let them in.

"Thank you," Kurapica said as he entered. Leorio then entered with his head down. He's still too shy because of the alice he got.

"Let's go to the priciple ofice to start off," Narumi said as he led the way and the other follow.

* * *

"How do you think they're doing?" Yusuke asked Koenma in the next meeting to plan the next person to come and how.

"I think they're doing fine," Koemna answer. "It's only been yesterday since they went there, don't worry."

"Yusuke, you should stop worrying about unnecessary things," Botan said. "There are people there who could help them if they are in trouble."

"Besides," Kuwabara said proudly because there's Yukina beside him," If anything happen to them we'll go there straight away to save them."

"I can't believe that I'm saying this, but my brother is right for once," Shizuru said.

A few moments later, Hiei, Kurama, Killua and Gon entered the room.

"Hey," they all said except for Hiei who went to the nearest chair. Then the rest of them sit.

"Let's get it started," Koenma is the one who first to speak, "Kurapica and Leorio have arrive in the academy yesterday. The next group will be going there in the next 3 days, so be ready."

"Okay, I'm going next," Yusuke said with a grin on his face as he stretched his arm. "I've been studying the whole night until 3 for this."

"Good," Koenma said as he handed a paper to everyone, "I've figure out all of your alice by now."

They start to read the paper as soon as they were given one. In the paper, it was written:

**1st team:**  
Kurapica- chain

Leorio- strength

**2nd team:**  
Yusuke- speed  
- strength

Kuwabara- material

**3rd team:**  
Kilua- lightning/ electric

Gon- strength

**4th team:**  
Hiei- fire  
- speed  
- mind reading

Kurama- plant

"Why is it only the shrimp over there and Yusuke who got more than 1 alice?" Kuwabara ask.

"We're just stronger than you," Yusuke said as he turned to look at Kuwabara to show his big show-of smile to him.

Kuwabara was about to explode until Yukina said, "I think your alice is also strong, Kuwabara." And he made a weird smile as for Hiei, he rolled his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

"Good morning class," Narumi said to his students, "we would be having two new students today. Introduce yourself, please"

"I'm Kurapica, please help me," Kurapica said.

"I'm Leorio, please help me too," Leorio said.

"Ok you guys may sit in the back desk near Natsume and Ruka," Narumi said as he starts to teach the class.

When the bell finally rings, most of the students gather around Kurapica and Leorio lots of question.

"What alice do you guys have?" ask Sumire.

"I have the chain alice," Kurapica said seeing his friend wouldn't say a thing, he continue, "and he have the strength alice."

When they hear what Kurapica told them, some were amaze about the chain alice. When it was almost over, they all head to the next classes and the first day end and Leorio is heading back to his dorm when Mikan, Anna and Nonoko came.

"Hey," Anna shouted.

"Leorio," Nonoka shouted after Anna.

"Would you like to play dodge ball with us?" Mikan asked when they finally catch up.

"Uhm, sure but I can't really play dodge ball," Leorio said.

"It's ok," Mikan answer, "You should be in my team."

"Kurapica is also playing," Anna add.

"He's your friend right?" Nonoka asks.

"Right," and they all head to the field.

"The rules are like usual," Mikan said, "You could choose which ever group you want, the captains are Sumire and me."

When that was said, they all went to choose their captains. At first most of them was confuse on who to choose, but then Natsume went to Mikan's group and that decised everything. Two-third of the students follows Natsume and Ruka including Kurapica and Leorio.

They played until the bell almost ring and change their clothes to go to the next class, math, with Jinno. In that class, no one other than Natsume dares speak a word. He's the cruel one in that academy, the one that everyone is scared of.

Of course Kurapica and Leorio don't know about this, but they were afraid because no one said a thing unlike in other class which they were so noisy. When the bell finally rings, Jinno went out first. Everyone was relieved and they get ready for the next class, Japanese with Narumi.

On their way, they pass Jinno's room. Kurapica and Leorio was curious about math class so Kurapica ask Mikan, Anna, Nonoko, Ruka and Natsume who was guiding him to the next class.

"Why is in that class everyone is so quite?" Kurapica ask.

"They are all scared of Jinno-Sensei," Anna answers.

"He has the alice of electric and he would use his alice when someone in his in this school was disobeying the rules," Nonoko continue.

When they told them that, they speechless. After a few minutes, they reach Narumi's class which was quite empty, so they choose to sit in their places first. In the next few minutes, other students start to fill up the room. When the last two students came and sit, Narumi went inside the room.

"Good morning my students," Narumi said as he step in through the doors with his puffy, pink shirt and long loose pants. "Let's start; today we're going to review what we learn in this week so that the new students could catch up."

Other than the class before, this class is the total opposite. The students was way too noisy than usual, most of them don't even listen to what Narumi says. When the bell ring, Narumi called Kurapica and Leorio when they stand up.

"We came to a decision, we would start the meeting when all of the 'new students' came," Narumi said. "For now, we should keep our eyes open. Tommorow another two of you would come and we would decide what's your star rank is. So behave your best in front of the teachers but mostly to Jinno is you want to live."

"Ok," Kurapica and Leorio answer and head outside the door towards the lunch table where Natsume, Mikan and the others have been sitting.

After they finish eating, the students have free time until night came.

Please read and review

Thankyou.


	8. Chapter 8

"Tomorrow is the day," Koenma said.

"Yeah, can't wait to see the academy," Yusuke said as he made a big smile on his face of mystery.

"Behave!" Koenma shouted to both Yusuke and Kuwabara, but mostly to Yusuke.

"Okay, okay," Yusuke answer.

Kuwabara were laughing, Kurama and Gon were giggling, Killua and Hiei were smirking.

When the phone ring, they all stop to hear the conversation Koenma was having with Narumi.

"Yes... yes... ok I'll tell them that," Koenma said as he turn of the phone. "You two, if you don't behave at this academy, I don't think you can live. Narumi told me they we're rank by stars."

"What?" Yusuke and Kuwabara ask supprise.

"There are 5 ranks," Koenma explain, "no star, the worse possible one there is. This is the one you don't want to get. In this rank, you get treated like you're nothing. The next one is 1 star; this is still low, it's better than no star so it's ok if you get this at first, but aim higher. You would want to get at least the 2 star to complete this mission to gain trust . You could get more information from the other students other than. 3rd star is harder to get, it's really good if you get this rank from the start or anytime near. Last, the best possible one is the special star. If you want to get this star, you would need a really strong alice. I don't and will never expect you to get to this rank. In this rank you would be treated really good by the people around you."

"All we need to do is to get the 2 star right?" Gon ask.

"Yes," Koemna answer.

"Is this rank going to affect us in any other ways except for how other treats us?" Kurama ask.

"The room, type and amount of food you get would depends on this rank," Koenma answer.

"This rank seems so important," Kuwabara state, "I made a decision, I would get the 3 star rank and beat all of you."

Everyone stares at the figure of Kuwabara with his fist held high.

"Like you can," Killua said, "I don't know you much, but I bet my life that you were the worse fighter and person in your group."

Kuwabara was about to explode but Kurama and Yusuke who sit nearest to him stop him until he stop.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, I'll send the car to Yusuke's house so you would need to go to Yusuke's house by 7 in the morning, Kuwabara," Koenma said.

"Sure," Kuwabara and Yusuke reply.

"You could go and rest until tommorow," Koenma said and they all went home, Yusuke and Kuwabara went to take a rest.

"Mrs. Atsuko," Kuwabara shouted as he knock on Yusuke's house waiting for Yusuke's mother to open the door since he don't think Yusuke has awaken yet.

After he knock a few more times, Atsuko open up the door and said, "Yusuke is still asleep, you could come in and try to wake him up if you want. He also told me he's going to go somewhere for a long time yesterday and I've approve it so as long as he comes back alive I'm ok with him going out."

Kuwabara enters Yusuke's house and head to Yusuke's room to see Yusuke still asleep.

"YUSUKE!" Kuwabara shout as he skate Yusuke real hard until he woke up.

"What?" Yusuke ask sleepy.

"It's 6:30, you better get ready to go to the academy," Kuwabara answer.

25 minutes later...

"So is the car here yet?" Yusuke ask as he came out from his bathroom.

"Yeah, it just arrives," Kuwabara answer, "let's go."

When they went out and open the door, they saw Narumi sitting in the front next to the driver.

"Hey," Narumi greet them, "I'm Narumi and I'll bring you to the academy since there are some problems with your first 2 friend in the gate."

"Hey," both of them greet back.

In their trip to the academy no one speak anything else because Yusuke and Kuwabara don't want their conversation to be heard by Narumi and Narumi doesn't have a topic he wants to talk about.

When they reach the acedemy, the gate opens letting the three of them to come inside. The first place they went to is to the Shiki and informs that the next pair has come, then they went to class.

Narumi introduce them as how he introduces Kurapica and Leorio before. He told them to sit in the second row next to Anna's and Nonoko's desk. Narumi told them to help those to and let Mikan and Hotaru to help Kurapica and Leorio.

When the bell rings, Anna and Nonoko lead Yusuke and Kuwabara to Jinno's class.

"In this class," Jinno start saying, "the four new students would be tested for their star. Depends on their behavior and their alice. First, come in front and tell us you alice."

The four of them came in front, at first no one talks, but because Kurapica think it's uncomfortable to stand up doing nothing, he's the one to start.

"My alice is the chain alice."

"My alice is the speed alice," Yusuke said after Kurapica.

"My alice is material alice."

"My alice is the strength alice," Leorio is the one who told is alice and the whole class start to laugh.

"Show me your alice," Jinno said.

When they hear his instruction, Kurapica showed his chains, Yusuke start running around the room and Kuwabara form a sword from thin air. While Leorio asked something heavy to carry and as he was carrying the object he thought 'there's not a lot of things heavier than the door to enter the Zaoldyeck territory'

Seeing the alice before his eyes, Jinno was amazed and was force to told them that they all got 2 stars, expect for Kurapica who receives 3 stars for having a rare alice.


	9. Chapter 9

Enjoy reading!

"So when are we going?" Gon ask impatiently.

"It would be 2 more days," Koenma answer, "tell the elementary school principle that you guys are friends of Kurapica and Leorio."

When he said that, the phone on his desk ring. He answers it and hears Narumi's voice.

"This is not good," Narumi said as soon as Koenma lift the phone, "the elementary school principle made a plan and they will attack the middle school soon."

"Around how many days?" Koenma ask.

"In our prediction, the attack is around 1-2 weeks from now," Narumi answer.

"Ok, I'll send the next two group in two days at the same time," Koenma said. "Killua and Gon would try to find some information about the elementary school principle while Hiei and Kurama would help around in the middle school."

"When they all gather I'll try to prepare them for this along with my students," Narumi reply and they both put down their phone.

"You four," Koenma said as he looks at the four people remaining, "in two days, four of you will go. Narumi would pick all of you up in the park near Kurama's house. Before the time comes, I want you to practice your power and learn about the academy but mostly on the elementary school principle."

"Ok," they all said except for Hiei who "Hn."

When it was done, they went to Kurama's house to learn some more things about the elementary school principle. Then they would go to a unused place to practice their power as much as they could.

In 2 days, they all increase their power a little and discover what has happen to the elementary school principle and who is involved.

When they were in Kurama's house in the morning to learn more information, when the phone ring. Kurama answer it and the one who he talks with is someone he knows.

"Hello," Kurama said, "Who is this?"

"This is Narumi," Narumi answer, "I'm in charge of bringing you to the academy safely. I'm on my way; can we meet in the park near your house?"

"Sure, we'll go there now," Kurama reply and end the phone.

When the four of them were in the park, they need to wait a few minutes until Narumi came out of the car.

"Hi," Narumi said as he steps outside the car, "are you guy Hiei, Kurama, Killua and Gon?"

"Yes," Kurama answer.

"Ok then, we needs to go to the academy as fast as possible," Narumi reply and they all went to the car.

In the car, Narumi explain about the star ranks in more detail and told them afterward that they're rank would be figured out today so they should behave.

When they arrived in the academy, the same things happen, but Killua and Gon went to the elementary school principle.

Narumi lead Hiei and Kurama to his homeroom and Jinno lead Killua and Gon to his homeroom.

"Good morning students," Narumi said with a cheerful sound and big smile as he enters with Hiei and Kurama, "we would be having another two new students today."

Kurama bow a little while Hiei did nothing, his face shows boredom.

"Please introduce yourselves," Narumi said still with his big smile in his face.

"Hello, I'm Kurama," Kurama said politely, "My alice is the plant alice."

"How about the other one there," Narumi said.

"Hn," was all he gets.

"His name is Hiei," Kurama said giving a small sigh, "his alice is the fire alice."

When they said this, they sit next to Hotaru and Mikan and Narumi ask them to help Hiei and Kurama to go around the academy.

When the bell rings, they went to jinno's class. In his class they saw Killua and Gon there with a class of elementary students also.

"Sit," Jinno said to all of the middle school students in Narumi's homeroom and they all sit. "The two new students come up."

Kurama and Hiei come up standing next to Gon ans Killua.

"What's your alice?" Jinno ask.

"Plant alice," Kurama said.

"Strength alice," Gon answer.

"Electric," Killua reply.

"Fire," Hiei said.

"Show your basic alice," Jinno said.

Kurama show a seed and grow small plants in his hand. Gon was given a place to punch and punch it. Killua create electricity in his hands and Hiei did the same with fire.

"Can you do more than this?" Jinno ask.

Kurama grow four big plants in each corner of the room with average human size plant around it. Gon ask for two bigger metals back to back and punch it until the two end of the metals touch in one punch. Killua create electric around his entire body and control it around the room and Hiei did the same with fire and control it so it doesn't collide with Killua's electric.

When Jinno saw what is in the room and is really impressed and surprise. He has nothing more to say but to hand those 3 stars to each person. When they have been given the star, the plant, electric and fire was gone while the metal was thrown by Gon.

When it's lunch time, they went to sit with the rest of their friends in the cafeteria table. Their friends was use to what they just saw, in fact they have seen better things like the rose whip, dragon of the darkness flame, Jan Ken Pon and Killua's electric plus his ability as a ex- assassin, but the academy students never saw it. Not even Natsume's fire could never beat Hiei's. Misaki could create what Kurama can. . No one in that academy before is as strong as Gon. Even Jinno can't create electric around his body and surround the room with all under his control and beat Killua. No one in that academy has ever seen powers like that before.

"Looks like the worse teacher was surprise," Yusuke said to the four who just come to take a seat.

"A 3 star?" Kuwabara ask. "Seriously?"

"And it's only been your first day," Leorio said.

"Hey where's Natsume?" Yusuke ask suddenly.

"He's being called by Persona to go on a mission," Mikan answer.

"Ok."

With no Natsume, no one from the academy dares to speak to the four new students. They fear their power, if there are Natsume, they believe in him and that he would save them no matter how strong they are.

Natsume came a few minutes until Yusuke ask about him. With Natsume, the other students aren't afraid anymore so they start talking and asking question to the new students. From the entire question most of them is being answer by Kurama because he need to answer for he's knowledgeable and he need to answer for Hiei also.

When it ends, they have their classes again.

Review please!


	10. Chapter 10

So this is chapter 10! Please enjoy

*Kurama's pov*

The next morning, I wake up at the time I usually wake up, 5:0 am. Unfortunately in this academy 5:30 am is early. I walk around the room to see the details, and then when I walk to the wardrobe to see the inside; it's all filled with school uniform.

"I guess I need to wear it don't I."

When I take one of the pair, I couldn't possibly wear this! I take it with me when I head outside to my homeroom. When I went in, I saw Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Leorio, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru and Kurapica with his face red. I see what is in his hand.

"Hey, Kurama," Yusuke said with his uniform already on, "mind helping Kurapica calm down here?"

"What happen?" I ask.

"The school seems to mistaken him as a girl and gave him a girl uniform," Yusuke answer.

I saw Hiei lift his head to and smirk, "it seems he's not the only one."

"Do you only speak to insult people, Hiei?" I ask.

"Hn."

"Kurama, you're going with me," he insists.

"Where are we going?" I ask when I feel my shirt being pull.

"To the teacher room," he answers.

When he was about to open the door, Narumi already open the door to see Kurapica with his red angry face while pulling me outside.

"Where are you going?" he ask, "Why is your face so red?"

"The teacher room," I said half choking.

"This!" Kurapica push the unifirm toward Narumi's face, "What do you think I am? A girl?"

Narumi look shock which make the guys in the back giggle and Kurapica even angrier than before. I guess I need to explain this.

"Narumi-sensei, as you can see, it seems the school has mistaken both of us to be girls," which make the guys in the back to laugh except for Hiei, Natsume and Hotaru who smirks.

"But..." Narumi manage to say.

"NO!" Kurapica shouted, "We're not girls, we're boys!"

Narumi look really shock and stiff by now but still could reply, "you guys are... boys?"

"Yes!" Kurapica half shout, "Don't insult us to be girls!"

"Ok then," Narumi said, "let's go to the teacher room take some new boys uniform."

When we got back from the teacher room, we came back with wearing the boys school uniform. By then, the class was also full of students talking to each other. As soon as we enter the room, Kurapica went to Leorio and hit him hard in the head.

"Ouch!" Leorio shout, "Why did you do that?"

"You're the first one to laugh and you laugh the hardest," Kurapica said holding his voice because of the students in the room.

I sit next to Hiei and saw him without his school uniform on.

"Hiei, where's your uniform?" I ask.

"This is my uniform," he answers.

Before I could say anything else, the Narumi-sensei went inside the room and greeted us like usual with an even bigger smile today.

"Good morning my students," he greet. To be honest, I think he's kind of gay. I mean which male teacher would actually were pink or yellow fluffy shirt with matching pants and have blond hair except for him.

'If he's not gay then no one is, including you and the red face' I hear a voice inside my head. With words like that, it must be Hiei so I look at him and gave a little smirk. When I was about to reply him in my mind because I'm sure he'll read my mind, something that Narumi said caught my attention.

"Today your class would be divided into the 5 groups. The 8 new students your class would be different," Narumi said, "Hiei would go to the dangerous class ability, follow Natsume. Kurama would go to potential class ability with Inchou. The rest of you would go to special ability class and Mikan would help you."

*Hiei pov*

I follow the dark haired boy to a room in the corner of the whole academy. When we're nearer the room, I saw faces of students who doesn't seem like they're happy, behaving, good students, they're the same as me, black. The dark hair guy takes a sit in one of the chair near a silver haired kid. I think he's in the elementary school too. When the kid saw the kid sitting, he stands up and sits on his laps which are weird if you are not use to being near Kurama, I smirk.

Another face that caught my attention is another silver hair guy. He's the same guy that we need to work together with, Killua? To be honest, from the four in his group, I like him better. When I look at him, it feels like I'm looking at myself in a different form.

A guy wearing all black like me came into the room which stops my taught. Is he the teacher of this class? I think he is.

"Youichi, Natsume, who's the new people you brought with you?" he asks.

"New students," the dark haired boy simply answer.

"Killua," Killua answers.

"Hiei," I force myself to say.

"There is no special mission today," the dark guy said, "You could practice and improve your power ability. The two new students, come here, show me your power."

When we follow this teacher, I felt that we're going to have a little 'fun' so I made no complaint.

*Killua's pov*

We follow the teacher to another room and found myself smirking. I look at Hiei and also see him smirking so I guess we're thinking the same thing. This is going to be 'fun', our kind of fun.

In the room, we stand right in front of the door while Persona stand in the opposite direction.

"I want you to show me the kind of alice you have," Persona said.

"How will you do that?" I ask.

"We would fight," he answer, "both of you could attack me in the same time."

"Two on one, I don't think that's fair," Hiei said before I could say, "I think you're underestimating us, we could do more."

"It's teacher against students, what do you expect," Persona said.

"One on one battle," Hiei said. When it comes to fights, now he talks.

"I agree," I continue.

"If that's what you want, that's what I'll give you," Persona reply. "Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go," Hiei said first before I could.

Persona stands in fighting stance ready to fight back. After a few minutes looking at each other seeing who's going to attack first, Hiei make the first move.

Hiei starts to create fire again like in the class. He looks at Persona for a few seconds and launching toward him with a fist of fire.

*Hiei's pov*

I made my way to attack Persona in the hands. He wasn't that strong that I couldn't beat, in fact I could beat him quite easily as an S class demon.

Knowing that, I made my fire less hot and lessen my speed, slow enough so that he could catch up.

When I was close to burning his hands, I back a way a little. He has an alice that effect us if we get close. I went a few steps back and look at him.

"Why did you back up?" Persona asks.

I didn't answer instead preparing to throw fire.

"Know my alice now?" He asks.

"Hn." I answer as he gets closer and I move away.

After around 15-20 minutes of the same thing over and over again, I went closer so he could touch my hand. There are something black like a tattoo, but isn't in my hand.

'His alice could poison us'

'Ok, you could use telepathy?'

'Hn. It's one of my ability'

"It's my turn," I heard Killua said.

"Sure," Persona said looking at me and I move back sitting next to the door.

Killua went foward and as I did, Killua also surround his body with electricity. His electricity shock Persona a few times.

When I sit down, I heal my hand and finish around the same time as I fight. I look at Killua, who fight with less expression in each passing minutes. I glance at Persona, he looks tired which is different from Killua, but I ignore it.

'Are you okay? '

'No, bored'

I stand up walking toward Killua signaling to change. Killua went resting the last time I was sitting while I create balls of fire again.

I fire fires at him until I heard the bell rings and Persona stop me to let us out.

Natsume's pov*

It's been quite a long time that they had spent, maybe around 1 hour. A few minutes later, the bell which ends the day ring and the 3 of them came out. From the 3 of them, the one looking tired is Persona. The other two students look perfectly normal like nothing ever happen.

I take another glance at Persona when I head out the door which makes me felt something weird inside. Something that I never felt before, it was an annoying feeling, it's what other people would say fear. I fear those two new guys, I fear all the new guys that came except for two of them, the orange looking hair and the big one with strenght alice.

I made my distance while walking behide the other 2. With Youichi. We headed to the cafeteria to get some food. The 3 of us came first, so we took a seat in the corner of the cafeteria.

Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11

As I look over this story I could not ignore the fact that there have been too much mistakes that could not be fixed easily. Thus I will have this story on hold for more time. I know that I have not been updating my stories but I could not find time before and I need to fix this so that it would be a better story. It might take a few more months or more from now depending on my school and family, but I hope that you will wait and stick with me.

I'll try my best to make it better the next time I finish.

I hope you guys understand, sorry for all this mess.


End file.
